Jovan
Jovan was a Toa of Magnetism and Leader of the First Toa Team to reach the Ignika. He later became the Turaga of Voya Nui after completing his destiny. History Early Life Like most Toa of Magnetism, Jovan began his life as a Matoran of Magnetism. It is known that Jovan became a Toa roughly 100,000 years ago. However, the island of his origin and whether or not Jovan was originally part of a Toa Team prior to the Great Disruption remains unknown. Toa Having become a Toa approximately 100,000 years ago, Jovan was one of the earlier Toa to be created. In the period between his transformation into a Toa and him forming a new Toa Team, Jovan was known to have encountered the lone survivor from the First Toa Team; a Toa of Air named Lesovikk. It is known that Jovan trained the Toa by sharing his knowledge and understanding of combat and for quoting "Knowledge is a weapon sharper than any sword." to the Toa. Great Disruption Approximately 79,100 years ago; during the Great Disruption - A period of History in the Matoran Universe where Mata Nui's life was threatened - Toa Jovan joined a Pre-Existing Team of Toa and became their leader. Although it is unknown where any of the Toa in the Team originated from, they travelled to Voya Nui. As events in Metru Nui, such as the Matoran Civil War, had disrupted the Great Spirit's Health, it was the destiny of Jovan's Team to return him to health by using the Kanohi Ignika. In knowledge of this, the Toa travelled to the Chamber of Life, where the Mask of Life was taken by an Unnamed Toa in the Team. Another Toa - Who wore a Kanohi Olmak - was then able to teleport the group to Karda Nui, where the Ignika Bearer died in order to restore Mata Nui's Health. The Ignika then noted that he was reluctant to die. Following his death, the Olmak Wearer teleported the Team back to Voya Nui; managing to escape the Energy Storms that commenced following their departure. Turaga After the Ignika had been returned, the Toa were presumably transformed into Turaga after completing their destiny and restoring Mata Nui to health. While the other members of the Team left Voya-Nui, Jovan stayed behind to serve as the Island's Turaga. Toa Jovan later became a Turaga and stayed on Voya Nui to help the Matoran. He was killed during the Great Cataclysm, when Voya Nui rose from the Matoran Universe. Abilities and Traits Being a Toa of Magnetism, Jovan had the power to create, control and absorb magnetic energy. He lost most of his powers when he became the Turaga of Voya Nui but was still able to control a small amount of Magnetism. Mask and Tools Jovan wears the Kanohi Kadin, the Mask of Flight. He is equipped with Magnetic Bolt Launcher and the earliest model of Zamor Launcher. His Zamor had the power to cancel out the effects of enemy weapons. Set Information Building Instructions to Toa Jovan's Toa Form were released in the September issue of the 2006 LEGO Magazine. He could be constructed using Toa Hahli Inika, Nuparu Inika and Hewkii Inika. Appearances *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' (Not Mentioned by Name) *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' (Not Mentioned by Name) *''Dreams of Destruction'' (Not Mentioned by Name) *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' Category:Toa Category:Matoran Universe Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:Deceased Bionicles Category:Magnetism